


Put Me in {your mouth} Coach

by VexedByLoki



Series: Extracurricular Activities [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cross dressing (ish?), Loki always gets what he wants, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Thor really needs more self control, underage loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedByLoki/pseuds/VexedByLoki
Summary: Loki doesn't like being ignored.*cough*{My face is so red right now...}





	Put Me in {your mouth} Coach

**Author's Note:**

> I have no defense for this.  
> It's just filthydirty smut....but I would ask that you remember one thing -  
> You asked for it! 
> 
> (You know who you are! *pointing at various readers*)
> 
> xD

The next several days pass in a blur of mid terms and practices for the championship match against Asgardia High leaving no time at all for them to have another 'conference'.

Thor only has Loki in his class twice more that week, but it's more than enough to make him squirm at his desk and avoid eye contact.

In Friday's class, everyone has their heads down with intent focus on their test....everyone _except_ Loki, of course, and Thor still can't decide what to do about him...them... _it_...

He's caught between a rock and hard place...the biggest part of him wanting very much to acknowledge what happened between them and speak with Loki about it, but the 'smarter' part of him wanting for forget all about it and pretend it never happened.

This would be his second strike if anyone ever found out....granted, nothing had ever actually /happened/ with Fandral- just harmless flirting, and not even on his part - but there were enough rumors to warrant an investigation.

Fandral had made it blatantly obvious that the only reason he'd even joined the wrestling team was because he wanted to get close to Coach Odinson.

When questions were raised and insinuations made, those who knew him and knew about the trouble Coach O was facing quickly came to his defense and Fandral was removed from the team. Case closed - with a warning in his file, because of course they have to show a strong arm in these matters.

Thor was beginning to sweat just remembering the chaos of those few weeks. He really didn't need this right now.

He glanced up at the wall clock, letting his eyes skim over Loki on the way back to the papers on his desk.

Shouldn't have done that.

Loki was splayed out, eraser tip between his lips and one hand resting in his lap...fingers cupping where groin met thigh, thumb slowly rubbing over his crotch.

Subtle in comparison to Loki's usual shenanigans, but ground shaking for Thor.

He cleared his throat loudly.

"Five minutes."

Loki smiled deviously around the pencil eraser, his eyes never leaving Mr Odinson's face as he nipped it off between his teeth and spat it across the room at him.

Thor pretended not to notice.

Loki huffed.

Minutes later, the bell rang and everyone began filing by his desk to drop off their tests.

Thor didn't even look up until a black nailed hand smacked flat on top of the pile with an all but empty test copy beneath it.

"What does a guy have to do to get detention around here?"

Thor's eyes widened and traveled up his arm to meet a pouty face staring down at him with angry green eyes.

"Loki...."

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you it's just...it's complicated - and what the hell are you doing? You can't sacrifice your grade like this! This is the mid term! If you leave it incomplete it's going to drag your average down to -"

Loki was already turning away.

"I guess you'll have to take care of that then, won't you?" he said over his shoulder.

*******

Thor was still drifting on the high that followed the match late that Saturday evening.

They had finally done it. The Jotunheim Giants had demolished the Asgardia Ravens wrestling team and brought home the varsity cup.

He was sitting alone in his office, all the students having showered and gone off to celebrate.

Parents had come by with congratulatory handshakes.

The other team coach had even stopped by on his way out to give grudging kudos for turning the team around from the mess the last coach had left them in.

Now all that was left was sit here and bask in it all.

The cup sat on his desk.

The gym and showers were finally quiet, and he could enjoy a moment of peace and glory...or so he thought.

A shadow passed outside the blinds of his office window, hesitating for a moment before coming around the door frame.

Loki appeared with a smirk and a quirked brow.

"I hear congratulations are in order." he said casually, leaning against the door frame like there was nothing at all unusual about him showing up.

Thor nodded silently as he looked him up and down.

Messy bun, baggy (very baggy) jeans for once, a loose flannel, and military jacket.

This was not the Loki he was used to seeing sashay through the halls in skinny jeans and too tight t-shirts.

He stepped into the office, already shrugging out of his jacket.

"Sorry...I meant to get here sooner to cheer you on, but honestly...it's probably better this way."

Thor sat back and linked his fingers behind his head.

"And why is that?"

Loki only smiled and started unbuttoning his flannel.

Thor cocked his head and opened his mouth to say something, but the words died on his tongue as Loki revealed the sinfully tight midi top of a Jotenheim High cheerleader uniform clinging to his ribs.

The flannel slid to the floor and Loki smiled as Thor sat up and dropped his hands to the arms of his chair.

Pale fingers made quick work of his belt and zipper as he kicked off his Docs, and before Thor could form a coherent thought, he was standing before him with an almost shy blush on his cheeks as he tugged at the too tight skirt.

"My sister Hela is probably going to kill me for this, but it was worth it to see the look on your face right now."

Thor swallowed with an audible click in his throat as his eyes took in the flawless length of Loki's pale, smooth thighs and the thick bulge pushing the skirt forward...he was already hard.

"You shaved?" he said stupidly, blinking as Loki sauntered over to stand right in front of him.

"I shaved...." he grinned, nodding slowly, ".... _everything_."

Thor didn't recall rising to his feet, but he looked down to find his hands gripping Loki's narrow waist as he loomed over him.

"Show me."

Loki obediently rested his perky ass on the edge of Thor's desk and stuck one foot on the seat of his chair, opening his thighs to reveal the modest little bloomer briefs beneath.

Thor groaned and reached out, sliding his hand up the taut expanse of creamy inner thigh until he met the tight elastic biting into Loki's flesh.

One finger slinked along the edge until it found purchase in the divot between the tendons as Loki widened his stance.

Thor watched with bated breath as his finger slipped beneath and found silky smooth heat pressing back against him.

Loki hummed with pleasure, his head dropping back and hips shifting subtly.

"Fuck..." Thor breathed softly, his eyes dragging up reluctantly to meet the heat in Loki's eyes.

"Go team." he purred and thrust his crotch forward a little with a wicked smirk.

Thor pulled his finger out and cupped the entirety of his crotch as he bent down and buried his mouth against Loki's neck.

"I want to taste you..." he growled softly, kneading his cock through the bloomers with increasing intensity.

Loki's arms came up to circle around Thor's neck as he wrapped both legs around him and practically climbed him like a tree.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Thor happily swept him up, running his hand around and beneath him as he pulled Loki's taut body hard against him.

"Even....here?" he asked gruffly, his fingers pressing against the coarse fabric between his cheeks.

"Yes, daddy." Loki panted, moving his hips as he rubbed himself against Thor's belly and tried to press against his fingers.

Thor made an unintelligible sound and gripped both of his thighs, roughly pulling him away and setting him on his feet again.

Loki looked up at him in confusion but didn't have time to speak as he was suddenly spun around and had to throw his hands out to the desk to keep his balance.

Thor pressed in close against him, his hands on his hips as he ground his cock against his ass.

"You're killing me, you know that right?" he growled.

Loki just chuckled and spread himself wider, feet parting and hands gripping the edge of the desk as he lifted his ass against Thor's crotch.

He looked over his shoulder as he felt Thor pull away and had to bite back a whine when he saw him dropping to his knees behind him.

Thor looked up at him and smiled like a wolf before turning his attention to the tiny skirt now just inches in front of his face.

His hands slid up Loki's outer thighs slowly, nudging the skirt higher and higher until it was rucked up on his hips.

Loki's bloomer clad ass swayed tantalizingly, radiating heat against his lips as he leaned in hungrily and forced his hot breath through the fabric with a teasing growl.

Thor mouthed at him, nipping and tugging at the flesh beneath with bites that pulled the material away from him until his teeth let go and it snapped back against him with a satisfying pop.

Loki writhed, his hips moving in greedy circles, his hands flexing and gripping the desk rhythmically as he purred encouragement.

"Taste me...lick me...please..."

Thor groaned, sliding one hand around to find the front of Loki's bloomers damp and his hard cock twitching to be free.

"Fuck, baby...."

He nipped at him once more before giving in and hooking the fingers of both hands into the elastic at his waist.

"Don't...move."

Loki stilled, panting softly as Thor slowly pulled the fabric down inch by inch to reveal his perfect little peach of an ass.

His tiny, hairless little pucker pulsed as the cool air touched him and Thor gasped softly.

"Have you ever been eaten out?" he asked thickly, his mouth already watering and lips so close that Loki could feel his breath.

"N-no...but I've dreamed about it....with you.".

Thor moaned and leaned in, his lips brushing right against the tender little furl as he murmured, "Brace yourself, baby...you're mine now."

He flattened his tongue and dipped down in a long drag from the back of Loki's balls to the tip of his crack.

Loki howled and his knees shook.

Thor buried his face and chuckled softly against him, his whiskers scratching and tickling the dewy pink skin of his crease.

"You're just as delectable as I knew you would be."

"More...do it again." Loki mewled.

Thor peppered little kisses all over his cheeks and down his crease as he reached down to unfasten his jeans.

He pulled his cock out and gave himself a few firm tugs as he teased his mouth closer to where Loki wanted him.

"Say please."

Loki stiffened his back and huffed a disbelieving laugh.

"Please." he purred, all saccharine sweetness.

"Please...what?"

Loki dropped his forehead to the desk and whimpered, "Please _daddy_...please..."

Thor smiled as he brought both hands back up and used his thumbs to spread him open.

Loki vibrated at the first lick, a low shaky moan steadily pouring from his lips as he arched his back greedily.

Thor massaged his cheeks, his thumbs working the edges of his hole a little wider with every flick of his tongue.

When he stiffened the tip and slowly nudged it in with his lips sucking softly around the rim, Loki's knees finally gave out and he clung to the desk for dear life.

The fabric tucked down beneath his cheeks quickly became sodden with Thor's drool as Loki's enthusiasm pushed him beyond the point of being able to take his time with it.

He lapped at him greedily, his tongue thrusting in as he dropped one hand to himself and started jacking hard.

Thor could feel him loosening up with every thrust and sensed that Loki was dangerously near the edge just moments into his explorations.

He slipped his thumb closer, pulling his tongue out as he rose to his feet and stood with his cockhead brushing right against him.

"Do you want my cock, Loki?" he hissed softly, pressing his thumb in as far as it would go.

Loki keened and tried to pull forward, his muscles clenching hard around the intrusion.

The tight heat was more than Thor could resist.

He growled and pulled his hand back to move his head right up against him as he finished himself off.

He came hard with a grunt and a violent shudder, thick streams of cum slopping out over Loki's pinkened cheeks and sucking hole as he whined and writhed at the loss of fullness.

Before the last surge had even dripped into Loki's ruined bloomers, Thor had flipped him over onto his back on the desk.

He roughly yanked the soggy bottoms down so that Loki's wet, reddened cock sprang free and slapped against the skirt carelessly bunched at his waist.

"I've got you, baby...I've got you..." he purred as Loki's hands flew down to his shoulders.

He slowed down a little, enjoying the tease as he gently pulled at the briefs and nudged one knee back and out of the leg hole.

Taking a moment to survey his work, he rose up slightly to drink in the sight of Loki's flushed face and cock, his damp hair, and the bloomers messily caught around one thigh as he pushed both of Loki's knees back far and wide to spread him open.

"Please, please....fuck, pleeeease...."

"Shhhh...."

Thor stilled him with one hand on his trembling belly and the other softly caressing his inner thigh as he sank to his knees again.

Loki's hole glistened with a thick coating of his cum, slowly pulsing as though begging for his touch again.

Thor was only too happy to oblige.

He leaned down, his hand shifting from Loki's belly to his cock to guide it into his mouth as the other dropped behind his tight balls and glided slickly over his perineum.

They both groaned as Thor's mouth slid over him and his finger finally found its way inside.

Thor kept his mouth loose and teasing until he was able to sink in fully, but Loki had no tolerance for such play at this point.

He reached down and roughly grabbed two handfuls of Thor's hair as he pulled his knees back as far as they would go.

"Suck me...fuck me! I want to cum...please, _fuck_! Make me cum, daddy!"

Thor closed his eyes and sucked hard, burying his face against the baby smooth skin at the root of Loki's cock just as his finger found that sweet little bundle of nerves inside him.

Loki braced his feet on the desk and fucked up into his face with a howl that could have been heard outside the school building if anyone had been there to listen.

Within seconds of brushing over his prostate and twisting up and down with a few sloppy, wet sucks, Loki was screaming as he came in a hot flood down his throat, and Thor noisily drank up every drop.

Only when the hands in his hair relented their clawing death grip and fell limply to Loki's flushed thighs did Thor pull off with a soft pop and a debauched lick of his lips.

He rose to his feet and gently pulled Loki's legs down and around his waist until he could brace his hands on either side of his chest and lean over to look down at him.

"You OK, baby?" he asked teasingly as Loki threw both arms up over his eyes and fought to catch his breath.

He peeked between them and bit his lip as a fit of giggles took him.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Thor said, straightening up and smacking his thigh playfully.


End file.
